Moving On : Sequel To Senior Year
by FallenTeenHearts
Summary: Now far away from Gotham, Kori wants to start afresh, forget about the drama that occured in highschool and most of all forget about him. As she begins to move on her past returns, will she learn to trust him again or is this time really goodbye?
1. New Faces, New Mottos

Hey, it's been a long time since I have written a chapter; well technically this is the first. But it's the sequel for Senior Year Will We Make It Together, so that means if you're new to reading this it would make more sense if you read the first story before this one first… Just a suggestion

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are not mine, nor well they ever be.. I only own a broken heart and an apple laptop: D

Dedication: To everyone who reviewed Senior Year this is for all of you

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**New Faces New Mottos**

The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the walls of the shared apartment, silently cursing I choose to ignore it at first thinking it to be just another girl scout selling cookies. It rang again, a damn persistent girl scout; grabbing a fluffy blue towel I draped it causally around my shoulders and left the indoor pool to the front door. The ringing continued each ring louder and louder each time as I approached the door.

"Coming, coming, god if that little girl expects money hell she's not going to get it!"

Grumbling I slid the door open, "How much for the bloody cookies?"

A rumbling chuckle was heard above me, "Cookies? Sorry babe only have flowers, but I can't sell these."

My face flushed an instant pink as my green eyes met his, "Oops my fault, you're Donna's date right?"

"The one and only." He paused while his green eyes glanced around in fake insecurity, "Well at least I think im the one and only."

It was my turn to chuckle, "Cute. Donna picks well, come on in carrot top."

He gave me a glare, "Look who's talking red." The glare soon faded to a boyish grin, "The childhood name has haunted me for years."

Giggling I stared at him in mock seriousness, "Oh poor darling, all the better to call you it! Carrot top!"

"Im Roy Harper, Donna's boyfriend." The redhead extended his hand I accepted it and gave him my billion-dollar smile, "Kori Anders, Childhood friend of Donna."

"So you're Kori? Donna never stops talking about you! So you're visiting from Gotham?"

"No. Actually I live here now."

His green eyes widened in curiosity, "Oh? How come?"

Sighing I looked the other way I still felt uncomfortable talking about it, "I got a job here."

Roy stared at me carefully knowing I was only telling a half-truth, "Oh, what are you working for?"

"IM Inc."

"The modeling agency?" He let out a low long whistle, giggling I looked him over, he was about 6'2 with ginger hair and olive eyes, he was well built with a boyish smile and he possessed a charismatic outlook, Donna sure knew how to pick them.

"Kori dear is someone here?" Donna walked out and I couldn't help but burst into laughter, walking casually into the living room she still wore her pajamas from the night before fresh photo prints in her hands, apparently she had completely forgotten about her date, "Oh shit, Roy I'm so sorry I was caught up with work and forgot about the time, and you know the deal, I'll run upstairs and get ready!"

As quickly as Donna had entered the room she had left it, I heard Roy sigh and I turned to face the carrot haired man.

"Does she do this a lot?" Shifting the blue towel around my body I turned to face him once again.

"Almost every week, sometimes I wonder if she loves me or her work better?" The flowers he held were going limp so I got up and grabbed an empty vase filling it with water from the kitchen I returned to place the red roses inside.

"Im sure she loves you Roy, Donna is a very dedicated woman you should have realized this a long time ago."

Giving me a sardonic laugh he wrinkled his nose, "Yeh it's been two years and I still think that woman works too much. But hell I love her endlessly."

"You're a very open man Mr. Harper." His olive eyes stared at me in confusion then widened when he realized that we had only just met yet here he was telling me things that you would only tell a friend.

"You're just a very easy woman to talk to red."

"Im glad." We shared a look of empathy as Donna came down the stairs, I let out a wolf whistle at her knee length black skirt and purple blouse a pearl necklace was adorned with matching earrings.

"Have fun sexy, and don't be too late or I'll call the cops." With a smack on Donna's ass and a wave goodbye to Roy I pranced up the stairs towards my room.

The sound of the door shutting and laughter found it's way back to me, with a sigh I opened the door to my room, Donna was right I needed a man to take my mind of my unhappiness, the process of moving on doesn't work if you're still thinking about the man you left behind.

My room was furnished in white and wood exactly like my room back home, it was large and rather elegant with a touch of funky with purple fur on the beanbag and the fuzzy rug. It was home to me now and I quite enjoyed it, Donna's apartment was large seeing as she had the penthouse suit, which included an indoor pool and garden not to mention five big screen plasmas.

The flight here had been forgettable, no one worth looking at and the in-flight movies had been a bore, so I had no other choice but to sleep. Donna was late to pick me up but she arrived never less looking beautiful and vibrant yet smart and restraint all at the same time. I had met my agency and the models; they were everything I expected, skinny, gorgeous, a little bitchy, but all around they weren't bad people. They had agreed to tour me around the city so I was meeting them for dinner then we would hit all the nightclubs. What other way was there to tour the town?

My cell rang, 'Chop Suey' by System Of A Down screamed from my pink flip phone; nowadays a darker form of music had become my muse, "Hello?"

"Kori! It's me Terry Markovich! The gorgeous blonde model!"

Laughing at the enthusiasm of my new blonde friend I quickly responded, "What's up? Are we still on for today?"

Silence reined our phone conversation obviously Terra was in deep thought, "Yeh definitely that is why I called actually!" She nervously giggled, "My boyfriend is visiting from overseas and I was wondering if you would mind if the both of us came to pick you up?"

Sighing I rubbed my temples, that was why she was worried, how strange, "Of course I don't mind, I would love to meet him."

"Great! See you!"

Terra animatedly ended the call, deciding it was time I get my lazy ass up and pick something to wear I then began the tedious job of getting myself looking at least half decent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The breeze was cooling on my face as I sat on the apartment's front steps, Terra was fifteen minutes late and I was beginning to worry, did I get the time wrong or did she get in an accident? Shaking my head in self-fury I began to rant, when had I begun becoming so insecure? This was not the brilliant Korina Anders who didn't care about anything about herself, did this drama really change me? God was I becoming soft? Fidgeting with my black silk skirt I took time to examine myself in my compact, my green eyes seemed dull amongst the black lines from my eyeliner and waterproof mascara the life had left the intense green a while ago, my lips were colored a light pink and my hair was set in loose curls down my back. A jade tunic like shirt was adorned to match my cute black skirt and pumps; at least one thing remained the same the constant need to look absolutely perfect, hell I was still as shallow as before.

A light flashed making me look up from my mirror and towards the blue sports car that had just reached the apartment's gates. Jumping from my seat on the stairs I abandoned the marble-resting place and made my way towards the little car. Two figures waited patiently for me to arrive, one stuck their head out of the window her blonde hair glistened in the pale moonlight and her baby blue eyes vibrated with life.

"Kori! Kori! Come on everyone is already waiting for us!"

Plastering an all too happy smile I raced into the car and delicately shut the door, "Going to introduce me to you're lucky man?"

"Oh! I forgot! You know me, Kori this is Matt, Matt this is Kori."

A small gasp escaped my lips, the name, Matt, did she mean the same Matt that I knew, the side love interest I had in Gotham, it couldn't be.

" Hey Kor, how have you been?" A guilty expression crossed his features but it was soon replaced with a slight smile it almost seemed apologetic.

"Alright, and yourself?" I returned the smile but mine seemed to say that he had explaining to do no matter how clear it already seemed to me, I obviously had been just another girl that he fucked during a tour, everything was a lie, and he was exactly like Richard. To think about it I wasn't much better, always picking Richard over him, god it amazed me how superficial we all really were.

Terra had been silent this whole time letting the fact that we somehow already knew each sink in, "You guys have met?"

A glance of silent agreement was made between the two of us, "Just acquaintances, met back in Gotham when the band toured."

He nodded his head in false reassurance to my statement, "She just asked me and my band to play for her Homecoming after party."

The bubbly blonde's toothy grin reappeared now free from worry, she seemed positive that there was no romantic involvement and that Matt was simply hers. Funny how guys get you thinking like that, then the next thing you know you find a closet full of girlfriends and fuck buddies, to think about it was it only me that ran into guys like this or were the guy's nowadays getting more and more reassured that every girl would love them despite their closets?

The little blue Maserati started up and we began the drive towards the restaurant; I was silent throughout the car ride only half listening to Terra and Matt talk about his tour to Gotham and half lost in my thoughts. We arrived at the place after about fifteen minutes, I took my time to absorb the surroundings; the restaurant lay on the beach, it contained a lot for parking at the front and the restaurant was built upon the glimmering white sand of the beach, which seemed to cast a peaceful glow to the atmosphere.

"Paradise Cove! The macaroni and cheese is the best here!" The blond girl jumped around in excitement and I calmly followed her and the bored looking Matt to the table where the rest of the models from my agency sat.

They waved and smiled saying how nice it was for me to join them and how much I would grow to love this place, being polite I agreed saying I was loving all of it already. Orders were placed and conversation about the latest photo shoot began, I didn't join in, instead I just sat there fiddling with my macaroni and looking at my new so-called friends.

At my right sat Jerry Hollister, everything about her screamed rebellion all the way from her shocking bubble gum pink hair to her mauve eyes and down to her black and pink stripper socks; she was 5'8 the minimum modeling height with a petite and more delicately built body. Obviously she was the life of the party, she was loud and quirky yet I could read her like a book, she held secrets and hate under the chirpy outlook. Get on her wrong side and she would be sure to publicly humiliate you in fifty different countries and still be able to keep a good girl reputation.

Beside Jerry sat Grace, Grace was just Grace, no one knew her last name or any background information and it seemed she wanted to keep it that way. It suited me just fine, the less I knew about her the less she wanted to know about me. Her raggedly cut short scarlet hair and intense violet eyes gave her a tomboyish and bad girl outlook, being seven feet tall and athletically toned did not help the aggressive demeanor. Don't get me wrong she was gorgeous, every inch of her impossibly tall self was eye-catching and beneath the layers of her scowl she seemed to bear a kind heart.

On the other side of the table next to Terra was Jenny-Lynn Hayden, otherwise known as the eccentric Jade. My first impression of her was a warm one; I was filled with feeling that she was the most genuine out of this group of femme fatales. Her black locks were polished with dark green highlights and her bangs fell cutely above her spring green eyes. Jenny seemed to take the role of leadership amongst the model's and everyone seemed content with that, she was generous and charming but held a dangerous edge like the rest of them. Marshall arts twice a week did not seem as only a solution to self-defense but instead a ventilation of anger that a sweet person must take out, I mean where else could it all go?

Dinner went by like a blur, for bits and pieces of their conversation I ended up sharing my thoughts but the rest gained nothing but a response of silence from my lips. The local pub was the next place we hit; the trip was another fifteen-minute drive and we reached the dimly lit pub in record time.

"Kori, are you all right? You have been doing nothing but spacing out on us, are we that boring?"

I looked into Jade's spring eyes and gave her a soft smile, "Fine. Just a little out of it."

"Are you missing Gotham?"

"No, not Gotham in particular… Just the people."

She offered me her hand and I accepted it; together we walked into the club and ordered a round of vodka/red bulls.

Staring at the pub I took a full out swig of my drink and memories began to flood back, this was where it had all started. The night were my life went spiraling out of control, the last night of summer where Richard and I grinded amongst the other people on the dance floor. The night where summer had ended and senior year had began, the night that marked the beginning of my not so happy ending. The night that had actually led me to this night, here in L.A at a pub sitting amongst gorgeous women and their own problems.

And the thought of it made me want to fucking puke.

Why did everything have to remind me of him?

I go out to forget him, waste him away in alcohol and what does the alcohol do? Remind me of him, remind me of the last time I was truly happy with him.

I was so far away from him yet he was so close to me, haunting my mind.

"He's probably fucking someone else." I looked up at Terra, shock written neatly along my breathtaking features.

"Pardon me?"

"Richard. I know about you're whole dilemma with him. Come on Kori, everyone knows what happened between you Richard and Barbara it was the juiciest gossip. But you have to move on, he probably doesn't even remember you're name by now."

Giving me a smug smirk she walked off towards the dance floor, and I couldn't help but ponder, did she say those things as a sort of kindness or did she say them just to shove the fact that she was happy and I wasn't up my face.

I made up my mind that night.

Here in L.A I was going to trust no one.

- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

It's a short first chapter, but I wanted to post it without further procrastination, I currently have two other stories in the making, one is for Naruto and the other is Teen Titans, so updates may not be so frequent, but if you give me wonderful reviews they may be quicker :D


	2. You

Im sorry,

This has taken me forever to write I've just been hell busy.

I know it's a horrible excuse but it's the absolute truth.

I also apologize if I haven't gotten around to reviewing stories, fan fiction has been pushed to the back of my mind, and I feel terrible.

Same disclaimer, Teen Titans is not mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another ragged breath escaped my mouth as clear liquid trailed down my lips, my eyeliner was smeared and my breath stank like alcohol and vomit. I looked anything but beautiful; people seemed to laugh around me as the world began to sway spinning endlessly in multiple directions leaving me hanging by a string that seemed to grow shorter by the second. Another choke escaped my mouth and I groggily attempted to run from the bar to the bathroom, only to end up tripping on the floor and landing flat on my face. I hit the ground hard and blood leaked from my nose trailing down to mix with my red lipstick, I could just imagine how horrible I must have looked. Not that anyone would notice seeing as half of them were as wasted as I was and the other half already having passed out.

Slowly I rolled to my back and tried to push myself back up only to fall back down two or three times till someone decided to help me up, softly I fell back on to the person's stomach and I let out a deranged laugh.

I began to giggle watching the blood flow freely from my face, it was so pretty rushing down and staining my once clean clothes.

The man or woman muttered words to me and I could feel myself being carried towards the toilet and the sick sensation of vomit filled my mouth once again. With an uncontrolled gag alcohol mixed with bits of dinner flew out of my mouth and all over my clothes and the not so spotless floor. Despite the circumstances I laughed again, the irony of it all hitting me full on and coming back to take another swing at me.

"Fuck Kori, you lost all control, what the hell were you thinking, it's not even humanly possible to consume that much fucking alcohol!"

The sound of the voice sounded low and inaudible in my drunken state but the voice was so familiar, after all he was my drunken savior, "M-m-Mattie!"

Giggling I clumsily turned over to face him, "I-I-I L-o-o-v-e y-you!"

He sighed carrying me out of the pub's bathroom and towards the exit of the pub, "Im taking you home."

"B-but I don't want to leave."

He shook his head in anger his black-gelled locks flew around him like a snake, "I don't care."

To tell the truth that was all I could remember of that night.

The next morning I woke up to no hangover just the feeling that I had drunk way too much and had puked it out all over the bar, apparently I had made the celebrity headlines and received a phone call from my parents. It was turning out to be a wonderful day.

The smell of Starbucks filled my tingling nostrils sending them in a tantalizing wave of excitement, almost calling out 'Mom save me one' I realized I was living with Donna, and my mom was not here. Shaking my head in self-worry I ran out the door and down towards the kitchen.

Donna flashed me a tired smile while greeting me with the daily phrase of the morning,

"Morning gorgeous!"

Her daily greeting was returned by my not-so-nice-yet-you-know-I-love-you reply, "Good morning workaholic!"

"You made the headlines Korina." She shoved the paper under my nose and a Caramel Latte in my other hand offering me a caring smile, "You'll be needing the coffee once you're through with what the celebrity gossip has said about you."

Browsing through the article I almost choked on my coffee, where the fuck did they get this bunch of bullshit, the whole article described my undying love for Richard, which has, lead me to the sad symptoms of an alcoholic. Reading further along it mentioned my internal battle with liquor and the names of the rehab clinics I had checked into in the past. But the part at the bottom shocked me the most, _'we now worry for the world's redheaded beauty as her ex-flame and reason for alcoholic symptoms has moved on to bigger and better sights as he was seen walking down Gotham streets with the luscious actress Helena Bertinelli.' _

With a huff I marched towards my room with only one thing in mind to call him up and make him explain what he was doing cheating on me in the open then making the headlines about it. But after anger faded and the last three numbers were left to be dialed I realized the sad truth. Richard and I were no longer together and he was free to be with whomever he wanted.

It was just another breakup, nothing an incredibly fuckable boy could fix. Then why did it hurt so much? Questions pounded through my mind, each one more plaguing than the last.

Had Richard really moved on that quickly, could he have forgotten me already? Sighing I finished the remainder of my latte and chucked it at the bin carelessly, why does it shock me so? Did I really believe everything he had ever said to me was real; that he really wanted to be with me and me only, did I buy all of the bullshit he laid on me?

A soft knock was made on my door and Donna's sweet voice called out to me, "Baby take it easy. Im going out to meet Roy in a bit, do you want to come? Hes bringing a friend."

Without a second thought I agreed to come reasoning that I moved to L.A. to move on from Richard. What was the point of moving just so I could mope about him here like I did in Gotham?

Black tight fitting jeans and a pink tank top, which was only held together by a strap at the back, was worn to go with my new white ballet pumps. My eyeliner was done light and my cheeks were tinted with a hint of blush, my lips held nothing but a smack of Chap Stick. With a quick once-over in my mirror I nodded in satisfaction and ran down to meet Donna.

Donna looked stunning yet simple with a cream-colored turtleneck and a jean-beaded mini paired with a set of plain black Prada heels. Her makeup was light, only pink lipstick and a touch of grey eye shadow that seemed to compliment her raven locks.

"If only I could look like Donna Troy."

With a roll of her eyes we walked towards her car and drove towards the café where we were meeting Roy and his 'friend'.

The café came into view after half an hour or so of driving all of which I used to try and think of something other than Richard fucking Grayson.

She parked and we gracefully walked from the car to the small café where Roy was seating, the chair next to him was unoccupied and I began to become curious on who his mysterious 'friend' was.

"Hey Kori, going to ignore me all day?"

Looking up I locked eyes with Donna's baby-faced boyfriend offering him a toothy grin and a peck on the cheek, a million questions were waiting to be asked but I settled with the simplest, "So who is this hunk-muffin that you have brought along to charm our drear lives with?"

He raised his carrot brows at my choice of words, "This 'hunk-muffin' is in the bathroom, but im sure he will brighten your 'drear' life, he seems to have done so to most of Gotham and the rest of the female population."

My stomach began to churn; Roy could only be talking about one certain Gotham Elite.

His name fluttered across my mind and I could barely summon up the courage to speak it as he walked outside of the café and into the outdoor terrace we were currently sitting at.

Halfheartedly I wished that he wasn't Roy's friend and was here on business or some other matter but my other half began to pound in excitement, the type of excitement that only he could build.

Blue met green in a cliché lock of shock and remorse, "Anders." He gave a curt nod and I replied in the same choppy greeting, "Grayson."

Donna and Roy ceased their chattering and grew quite now aware of the growing tension between Richard and me.

Afraid of the now awkward silence I tried to start up a decent conversation with the boy I had wished to never lay eyes on again, "So what brings you to L.A."

He gave me a coy wink his cobalt eyes sparkling with mischief, "You."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And there is my cliché very short ending.

Xx


	3. Calvin Klein & Pregnancy

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter satisfies you although it's lacking in length it's still something.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans nor the songs I mention in this chapter do not in any way belong to me.

Warning: Sexual content, and other themes that should not be read by those with an innocent mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So should I accept the proposition or not?"

"Do you want to be known as a porn star for the rest of your career?"

"Why not?"

Shaking my head at Jenny's lack of self-respect I continued sipping my herbal tea thinking of my best friend as I slowly consumed the soothing warm liquid. What was she doing now? What were the rest of them doing? Deciding not to depress myself further with thoughts of my much missed friends I tuned back into the conversation as soon as I heard my name.

"So tell us Kori!"

Raising a delicate auburn eyebrow I turned towards Terra who was currently sitting on Matt's lap, "Tell you what?"

Shaking her blonde head I watched as her pigtails bobbed up and down, "About your meeting with Richard."

With a soft groan I turned my green orbs towards Matt seeing if I could pull any form of jealousy from his face, receiving non I sighed and tried to focus on that unfortunate day where Richard Grayson decided to prance back into my life.

Muttering and shuffling of feet was heard and I realized that I had been silent for a good five minutes.

Replacing my look of disdain with a cocky smile I twirled the foam cup that contained my steaming drink around my hands, "Oh you know how it goes, one thing to another, it just lead to a good fuck."

The girls giggled then moved back to the subject of whether or not Jenny should accept the proposition to do shots for a porn magazine. Only Matt seemed to catch on to my lie, well half lie.

Richard and my conversation did lead to a good fuck, a good fuck you.

_Blue met green in a cliché lock of shock and remorse, "Anders." He gave a curt nod and I replied in the same choppy greeting, "Grayson."_

_Donna and Roy ceased their chattering and grew quite now aware of the growing tension between Richard and me._

_Afraid of the now awkward silence I tried to start up a decent conversation with the boy I had wished to never lay eyes on again, "So what brings you to L.A."_

_He gave me a coy wink his cobalt eyes sparkling with mischief, "You."_

_With an ice cold glare I stood up from my seat, "Fuck you Grayson." _

_Throwing the half empty cup of coffee at the unsuspecting Richard I stayed only to watch his clean white freshly pressed shirt stain and soak with the steaming hot liquid. And with the bichiest smirk I could muster I stalked away from the café and towards the cabstand._

Glaring at the memory I began to wonder, what if I hadn't been such a bitch? What if I had went along with his lie? Would I be in bed lying in his arms now? Would we be fucking because we knew we had nothing in the world but each other to cling on to? Or would I still be in regret like I am now, because he would've banged me then flew back to Gotham and his new girlfriend.

Annoyed with my thoughts I excused myself from the table of babbling models and proceeded to go home ignoring their fake worried glances.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An annoying fake redhead gushed over my face as two men pulled and tugged at my real (like that woman could ever imitate my wondrous hair color) auburn tresses. Bored and tired I tuned out of their inane chattering and tried to concentrate on the music playing from the black stereo at the back of the room. 'If you Leave' by Nada Surf played sweetly in the background and I began to immerse once again on thoughts of Richard. Damn boy even plagues me during work.

They finally finished with my hair and face (it was about damn time, two fucking hours) and I proceeded to the immaculate white couch where we would be doing the photo shoot.

They had dressed me in black skinny jeans and a brown cotton shirt that had no back and just barely covered my breasts and stomach. My makeup was light, only blush and mascara seeing as the shoot would probably be edited later on in black and white. Lying on the coach they positioned me on my back with my hair spread around me and over the arm of the coach.

Then things spiraled from perfectly fine to turmoil because from out of the other dressing room came the man of the hour, mister goddamn perfect Richard Grayson.

He walked in nonchantly like nothing ever happened and a week ago I hadn't spilt my coffee all over him. Wasn't he supposed to be gone by now? What the fuck was he still doing here?

They positioned him over me on the coach telling him where to touch me and how far to lean down over me. He was also dressed in a pair of black jeans but instead of a skanky shirt he wore nothing, giving me a perfect view of his chiseled stomach.

The shoot was for a Calvin Klein perfume add and a series of shots needed to be taken so they could have enough to be fussy over and edit to get the 'picture perfect' image of sex appeal.

It was getting highly uncomfortable as the camera rolled and bright lights flickered as I tried to concentrate on looking gorgeous for the camera (not that it was hard) instead of thinking about the déjà vu of him in between my legs and his breath tickling down my neck. I swear god had it in for me.

"Hey baby."

It took me a while to realize that it was his voice that was whispering to me and not my imagination.

"What do you want." I tried to articulate my words without moving my mouth too much not wanting to them to stop the cameras seeing as for now I had an excuse not to respond if I did not want to.

"I already told you that, I want you baby."

See, excuses for moments like this where I have nothing to say. But seeing as God hates me the photographer gave us the thumbs up and called a five-minute cigarette/toilet break. Realizing he was still in between my legs I coughed to get his attention.

"Yes?" His blue eyes sparkled at me beneath his coal black side fringe.

Growling at him with forced anger I muttered a quiet but menacing get the fuck off of me.

Refusing to budge he leaned down and sucked at my neck knowing just how much it turned me on.

"Richard… Get off me…" I refused to give in to my need for him, I came here to get over him, not to bang him and repeat my senior year.

"You know you don't want me to… You know just how much you need me… How much you want me… You know you want to fuck me right here and now… Just as much as you know that I love you."

Ok, seriously what the fuck is wrong with him? What type of corny romantic I love you speech is that?

"Usually when you ask for someone back you tell them that they complete you and that you are worthless without them by your side."

He smirked down at me and finally complied with my wish, getting of me he leaned back into the couch and stroked my cheek staring at me with a heated ice blue gaze.

"You know we don't work like that baby, we're way past all the corny shit, its obvious that you complete me, its obvious I'm a mess without you. You already know that."

Sighing I shook my head, "No Richard its not obvious, if it was I wouldn't be wondering about your new girlfriend."

His black brows scrunched together in a look that would be called adorable if he didn't already scream sex god. "What girlfriend?"

"Helena Bertillini, remember the girl you were photographed with."

"Kori you know how many photos there are of me and different girls, she is nothing to me. Just a simple fuck buddy and a good friend."

Growing more and more impatient with the argument I was obviously losing I sent yet another glare at his direction. "Don't you see if you really need me you wouldn't need fuck friends you'd focus all your time on getting me back. You would want only me, you wouldn't even look at another girl without thinking if she is not Kori Anders then she is trash."

He chuckled at my self absorbed attitude but his eyes remained serious and hard, "Don't you see baby, I fuck them wishing it was you that was under me, I fuck them as a way to get over you. But it never works, none of them compare to you. Non of them will ever be you."

The crew came back in and before I could retort something bitchy like 'damn straight' or 'don't you know it' we resumed our work.

Finishing the role of film we were dismissed and I returned to the dressing room to change back into my jeans and simple black band shirt.

Changed I hurried out of the studio and away from Richard Grayson and his wonderful heart manipulating words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Black And Blue' by Bring Me the Horizon screamed angrily from my Mac iBook G4. Screamo was my savior, and Oli Sykes was my fantasy, the raw sound of his voice roared through the tiny laptop's speakers. Another noise added to my music, realizing that someone was knocking on the door I carelessly paused my music and walked to the door halfheartedly only to be greeted by Donna's cheery expression.

"Honey someone's at the door for you."

Thoughts turned once again towards Richard, "I swear if it's Grayson I'm going to chop his balls off with a nice blunt machete."

Ignoring my bitter and violent words Donna led me wordlessly to the front door. But instead of a pair of ice-cold eyes I was greeted with a pair of warm amethyst.

"Rachel!"

Giggling we ran towards each other and soon we were embracing and kissing. But her expression soon faded from that of glee to that of disdain.

"Kori, I have bad news."

Now worried by her tired tone my mind scurried to thoughts of Karen in the hospital because of alcohol poisoning or of Victor in a comma because of some freak football accident or maybe Gar's tofu went down the wrong pipe or… Deciding it was best just to ask Rachel I quickly asked what was wrong.

"Im pregnant."

Now that I wasn't expecting.

Laughing giddily I hugged and congratulated her, "That's wonderful news, don't be upset! You and Gar will be wonderful parents."

Her violet orbs looked lost and helpless, "That's the thing Kori its not Gar's child."

Falling forward I caught her and she wept in my arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And there is my wonderfully short chapter. At least I updated. Although I have been horrible about updating I hope you guys are kinder and review ) Inspiration is always in the form of a review and if your lucky I'll update much sooner.


	4. The Ones who Screw

Hey! Well, it's a short authors note for a short chapter.

Please enjoy, I know it's not much compensation for the long wait but I'm trying.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Warnings: Nothing provocative in this chapter, just swearing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Who better to fix the 'Screwed ones' than the 'Ones who Screw'**

"_That's the thing Kori, it's not Gar's child." _

Rachel's words blared through my head. How could it not be Gar's child? Gar and her were perfect for each other, they were the reason I still had hope for love or any form of relationship. Now hearing that she was pregnant with someone else's child made me angry and confused. How could she do that to Gar?

"Kori?" Rachel stared at me dejectedly. Opening her mouth as if to say something else she only closed it again, sighing instead.

"Look, Rachel. I don't know what to say. I'm not the best when it comes to loyalty and love."

She only nodded.

"Does Gar know you are here?"

In a small voice that quivered in a way that was so unlike Rachel- it made me want to cry- she answered, "I left him a note… Told him that I had things to sort out before I could come home."

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course!" She burst into tears again, her whole body shaking with her heavy sobs, "Of course I love him… How could I not… He is everything to me…"

"Then why did you cheat on him?" My questions were blunt, and I was too tired and confused to know of anything else to say.

"I didn't Kori… Believe me… I'm not you… I was… I was… Drunk."

Drunk? Drunk! That was her excuse? That she was drunk. God, at least she could have come up with something more creative. I'm drunk all the time, but am I pregnant?

"Rachel, then just tell Gar what happened. Look, you were stupid. You got careless and let yourself sleep with someone who was not your husband while you were wasted of your ass. That's not my problem."

She stopped crying. Her face turned from sadness to extreme rage. "Not your problem? Was it my problem when you and Richard were cheating and fucking others? Was it my problem when you had so many boys on your hands you couldn't even count it with both your fucking hands?"

Rachel began to shake again, this time with rage, "No Kori. It wasn't my problem. But you were my best friend. And I would be there for you for anything. The least you could do is fucking repay me."

Shrugging my shoulders I turned to look outside the penthouse window. Her words were true but I was being selfish. Rachel had ruined my image of perfect love. She had wrecked any hope I had for love. It was her fault I was upset. She could be dying and I couldn't care less.

"You know what Kori? Forget it. Forget me coming all the way for empathy. I'm leaving."

She waited for me to say something in return. But I was angry as well. Merely nodding goodbye I continued to sulk on the big white couch.

Shaking her head at my selfishness she eased herself out of the penthouse doors and towards the elevator.

"You know. I was drunk because he was cheating. Maybe our love lives aren't as different as we think."

Then she was gone.

And I cried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was sunny. The sun lighted up my eloquent room and woke me from my restless slumber. It was such a perfect day. If I had been living in a fairy tale there would've been birds singing on my windowsill and I would burst into song about love and the joys of life.

It was too bad I thought life was anything but joyful and full of love.

My best friend was mad at me and with great reason. Love was no longer a word in my dictionary it was replaced with nonexistent. And Richard was still plaguing my mind like a lost puppy.

Pulling on a blue tunic dress and a pair of silver flats I walked downstairs towards the elevator. Donna had left to work already so the apartment was vacant. There was no shoot today and the rest of the girls had appointments meaning I was on my own.

My first decision once I reached the main road was to call Rachel and apologize. But my ego was still wounded from how wrong I was and I wanted to give us more time so we wouldn't blow up on each other again.

So I called Richard.

He picked up the phone after three rings and I was greeted by his husky morning greeting.

"Good morning Dick."

"Kori?" He sounded mildly surprised which made me happy; it was good to keep him thinking that I was never going back to him. Too bad we both knew that I could never let him go. Not yet at least.

"The one and only. Do you think we could meet? Never mind that. Pick me up, I'll be at the Starbucks around the corner from my apartment."

Not waiting for a reply I hung up the phone and put it back in my bag the headed towards the said Starbucks.

It didn't matter what he would've said over the phone anyway, I knew he would come.

And when he does come we have a lot of talking to do. Not about us- I'm not being selfish- for once in my life- but about Rachel and Gar.

Richard and I, well we are an unstoppable pair, and if anyone could fix a fucked up relationship it would be us.

I mean who better to fix the 'screwed ones' than the ones 'who screw'.

I liked that; it was catchy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I guess you could say that was filler. I'm really sorry guys. I intend to finish this up. It won't be too long, probably ten chapters or so.

Hope this little- it's incredibly short- chapter will keep you satisfied for now )

Love you guys!


End file.
